hogsb4logsfandomcom-20200214-history
English
Hello there Hogger and welcome to the official page of the Clan Hogsb4Logs. We're a good clan fighting to get to the Top 200 of Sweden. Rules This clan has many rules, but they're always unclear and confusing. So we've decided to make it clear. Not following these rules will get you demoted or kicked. Anyone that has noticed that someone has broken the rules has the right to kick that person. Language * Do not swear repeatedly or much. If you swear lightly you will get a warning. * Do not insult. * Speak only Swedish and English in clan. Speaking other languages will probably not get you kicked, but we advise that you might get if you don't quit after a warning. * Do not write gibberish. Clan Chest * Players have to contact Co- or Leaders if they cannot earn crowns before the chest ends. * Players with 2800+ Trophies are required to earn at least 5 Crowns. * Players with 2300-2799 Trophies are required to earn at least 7 Crowns. * Players with 1700-2299 Trophies are required to earn at least 20 Crowns. * Players with 0-1699 Trophies are required to earn at least 60 Crowns. * Secondary accounts are required to earn at least 80 Crowns. Donations * Players have to contact Co- or Leaders if they cannot donate before the end of the week. * Players with 2800+ Trophies are required to donate at least 40 Cards. * Players with 2300-2799 Trophies are required to donate at least 80 Cards. * Players with 0-2299 Trophies are required to donate at least 80 Cards. Promotion, Demotion and Kicks * Do not ask for a promotion. If repeated, it might cause the opposite. * Only the Leader can promote players. * If a player kicks somebody, the player should explain why hen kicked the other player to prevent misunderstandings. * Players shall never be promoted only for their Trophies, Crowns or success. * Players cannot buy themselves a promotion. * Never kick anybody for problems outside the game. * If you leave the clan and join again, do not expect to get your promotion back. Messages and Settings * You shall only send a message when you will announce a Custom Tournament, finished Clan Chest or another big event that touches the whole clan. * Do not send a message about a topic another player has already talked about. * Do not change the settings without permission by the Leader or unless somebody vandalized it or it needs to be grammatically corrected. * The Trophies requirement shall be at most occasions at Open, 2600. Occupation * Everyone above the requirement and have not been kicked out of the clan 24h ago are welcome to join the clan when there is an empty space. * Players under requirement in the clan shall not be kicked for lack of Trophies. * Do not kick anyone just to clear up space. * Everyone under requirement are only allowed if approved by the Leader or by his second account. Records This record section will show you the best scores achieved by this clan. Top position on Sweden 160th Place. Highest Clan Score 33218 Clan Score. Highest Trophies By Arrow. 4295 Trophies. Most Legend Trophies By Arrow. 826 Legend Trophies Highest League By REMA!, Arrow and zubbil141. Challenger 1. Most Crowns on Clan Chest By REMA Jr! 400 Crowns. Highest amount of Cards By vanilas, zubbil141 and Vladimir Putin. 72/72 Cards. Most Wins on Challenges By N!Nj4, REMA!, vanilas and Arrow. 12 Wins. See also * Svenska * Minigame Wiki